Two Gargoyle Fanfics both really funny
by The Unnamed Demon
Summary: Goliath masters the force within and Puck meets someone he'll never forget. Read this fanfic, you won't regret it. It's really really funny. Weird. Warped.


Goliath was flying across Manhattan with Elisa in her arms. The rest of the clan was beside him. In the air, he moved is legs as if he was struggling. Goliath's face looked like he was straining with pain. Elisa looked down when she heard a gunshot. She could have sworn she saw a bullet shoot towards the ground.  
  
"Ha Ha! That was good!" Broadway exclaimed.  
  
"Finally, Goliath, ye have learned how to use the force within as a weapon for attack." Hudson added.  
  
"What's that?" Elisa asked.  
  
"It is what the humans call shitting bullets!" Lexington answered.  
  
Goliath landed on a low building. A female gargoyle with red hair had a bullet shot through her forehead.no, it was a sharp piece of gargoyle shit!  
  
"That was some good aim, Goliath!" Brooklyn said.  
  
The End.

Lillian, Twin of Puck  
  
Dominique Destiny was on her way home driving her car when she slammed on her brakes. A teenage girl ran across the road right infront of her. Then a few seconds later, the Quarry Men ran behind, after her.  
  
"We'll kill every one last of your kind, you two bodied freak!" one of the Quarry Men yelled.  
  
Curiosity filled Dominique. Something told her in her head that she should go to the old police station/clock tower, Dominique followed her instincts and went into the Clock Tower. A few minutes later, that teenage girl runs in and hides.  
  
The Quarry Men follow her inside. A police siren goes off and the Quarry Men quickly leave.  
  
Dominique finally decided to show herself.  
  
"You outrun the Quarry Men well, for a little human," Dominique stated. She was quite impressed by the human child.  
  
"Uh, thanks I guess," she said, a little surprised by the word choice.  
  
"Why were they after you?" Dominique asked.  
  
"Well...uh...um...you see we were....I um-"  
  
"Spit it out, I don't have time for this," Dominique exclaimed, impatiantly.  
  
"Are you for or against Gargoyles-Uh oh, the sun is setting, I have to go!" she exclaimed. Demona ran too, they both stopped short, and withered in pain, then turned into Gargoyles. The teenage girl was now a reddish brown colored Gargoyle, wearing an outfit simelar to what Puck wears, but more feminine looking.  
  
"Your a-a gargoyle?" she asked Demona, surprised.  
  
"You're not part of Goliath's clan are you?" Demona asked with annoyance in her voice.  
  
"No, I am part of no one's clan here, I was visiting old friends here and looking for someone," she said.  
  
"What is your name?" Demona asked.  
  
"My name is Lilly, and I think I should go see if my friends survived those evil group of humans, you called the Quarry Men, can you come with me?" Lilly replied.  
  
Demona was more than happy to be invited, finally, actually treated like a Gargoyle by a fellow Gargoyle. She agreed happily to go with Lilly.  
  
They both flew across a river, past Mr. Robbins house. The dog barked as they past, and then to a cabin in the woods. Lilly opened the door to see if her clan survived. They were all broken statues on the ground.  
  
"No!" Lilly exclaimed, crying. Demona hugged her and she cried and cried, "I betrayed my clan, I left them when they needed me!"  
  
"No, you didn't Lilly. You tried to help them, but couldn't control what had happened," Demona replied. "They same thing happened to me once, but I was the one who betrayed my clan, and I've been paying for it ever since,"  
  
"What happened," Lilly asked, still a bit crying.  
  
" Well...," Demona told her long story about betraying her clan and fighting with them, "There are so many things that I disagreed for them to do, yet they didn't listen. When I tried to take action, they hated me even more. Now, I am alone, because I tried to correct my mistake,"  
  
"Demona, you have been a major help to me, and I just want to return the favor, come with me," Lilly said. She flew as fast as her wings could take her, and landed at Goliath's castle.  
  
"We're invisible," Lilly told Demona.  
  
"You can do sorcery?" Demona asked.  
  
"Of course, can't you?" Lilly replied.  
  
"Why are we here?" Demona asked.  
  
"Tell Goliath what you told me, if not, I'll help," Her invisibility went away.  
  
"Goliath, there is something I need to tell you," Demona said, a bit nervous. This Lilly girl is transforming me. Demona thought, "This is hard for me to say, my friend helped me,"  
  
"Friend?" Goliath questioned.  
  
"Me, Lilly," Lilly appeared.  
  
"Who are you?" Goliath asked.  
  
"Get back to Demona!" Lilly comanded.  
  
"I'm sorry for what had happened in the past, I have had made a lot of mistakes in my life and it is affecting me in a bad way. I am sorry for the problems I had caused you and your clan and I well, would like to have a second chance," Demona stammered.  
  
But before Goliath could reply, Demona flew off, but didn't know if it was because she was either angered, scared, confused, or had too much pride. Lilly  
  
"Hi Goliath, it was a pleasure meeting you, I was told a lot about you by the other clans I have been with," Lilly said.  
  
"Clans? How many clans have you been with?" Goliath asked, interested. Brooklyn and Lexington flew in sight but still quite far away.  
  
"Since the late eight-hundreds, early nine-hundreds, after I've been put under a spell, I have been going though different clans...I've had to run away from them because staying one place too long was dangerous to my clans, all I'm looking for right now, is my twin brother, and I have to rectify two destinys in the same place, rumer says that the place is Manhattan and so far it seems true. This is Manhaattan is it not?"  
  
"Yes, you are in Manhattan, but how do you put your clans in danger?" Goliath asked. Brooklyn and Lexington walked in.  
  
"I told you a Gargress was here," Brooklyn said as they walked in.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lilly, you are?"  
  
"I'm Brooklyn, second in command, and as you can see, the best looking one of the clan,"  
  
"Hey, well, I'm Lexington, the smartest one of the clan, and swifest,"  
  
Broadway and Angela walked in.  
  
"Lilly? How'd you get here, where were you all that time? Why'd you leave?"  
  
"Angela, I told you before that it was for the own good of the clan, if I didn't, a majority of your clan would have been dead,"  
  
"You two know each other?" Goliath asked.  
  
"Yeah, we were best friends as hatchlings, but Lilly, you've never aged," Angela said.  
  
"That is because Children of Oberon don't age as fast as humans and Gargoyles do," Lilly replied.  
  
"So you're not a Gargoyle?" Brooklyn asked.  
  
"Because of the spell, I do have Gargoyle blood in me, which makes me part gargoyle, part fey. I had to rectify two destinies here, and there isn't much time left, I'm looking for my twin brother Puck, he wears simelar attire as I do and oh man," Lilly said. The Gargoyles turned into stone and Lilly withered in pain and fell to the ground and turned into her true form, a fey that looked like Puck only more like a girl.  
  
Lilly tried to use her sensing powers but it barely worked. She walked around the castle and made her way inside. She saw an elevator and went inside and pushed a button in the middle. She went down and it opened. She walked around an office looking area

Lonely Elvin Gurl - Please add a new chappie cause I really want to know what happens next this is SO INTERESTING!('.')  
(,,) (,,)

Ebony Moonlight - Dear gods save me, I read your previous review and had to see for myself what was so strange as to elicit that type of response. To say that I was disturbed is an understatement through it did give me a laugh.  
The One and Only  
Poor Elisa.

Brutal2003 - Thats got to be the weirdest thing I've ever read.


End file.
